The Storyteller – A Fallout: Equestria Lore Series
The Storyteller – A Fallout: Equestria Lore Series is a Fallout: Equestria audio drama loosely based on ShoddyCast's Storyteller: A Fallout Lore Series. It is presented by Nuclear Horseman Studios. It is written, directed, and edited by ComicSansPony. As of October 9th, the Prologue, and the first 2 episodes have been released Synopsis Volume 1: Welcome to the Equestrian Wasteland Welcome to the Equestrian Wasteland. An inhospitable, post-apocalyptic, wasteland. The result of a war between ponies and zebras. How did it end up this way? Who was responsible? What horrors of wartime Equestria still lurk in the shadows? What has ponykind done to survive since the Final Day? The Storyteller knows and is willing to tell anypony he comes across, whether it be raider, wastelander, or his companions, Scribe Scribble Jot, WN-DA (Wanda), and Al Dente. Setting Set 3 years after the day of Sunshine and Rainbows and spans the entire wasteland explored in Fallout: Equestria, Project Horizons, Pink Eyes, Heroes and possibly a few others. Characters (Cast) Main * Paladin Whiskey Pickles/The Storyteller (Forrest McGilvray) – an Applejack's Ranger with in interest in the history of the wasteland. * Scribe Scribble Jot (CadetRedShirt) – a very skittish and agoraphobic Applejack's Ranger Scribe ordered to accompany The Storyteller by Elder Crossroads. * Al Dente – TBA * WN-DA/Wanda – a modded spritebot built by Scribe Scribble. Loaned to The Storyteller, by order of Elder Crossroads, to help him on his project. Supporting * Elder Crossroads (★STAR★) – The current leader of the Manehatten Applejack's Ranger. * DJ Pon3 (DJ Strike) – The DJ of the wasteland. * Homage (TBA) – The mare behind the voice of DJ Pon3. Referred to as the DJ's assistant while on air. * Kriggle Pop (Cinder Script) – The assistant to the assistant to the DJ. Background * Zucchini (CadetRedShirt) – Traveling mercenary with a young daughter. * Pumpkin (CadetRedShirt) – young daughter of Zucchini. * Flog – Alcoholic raider with anger issues. * Mud – a raider as dumb as mud. * Skeeves – a cowardly griffon raider Behind the Scenes * This series is inspired by Shoddycast's Storyteller: FALLOUT series. * This series is the first audio drama produced by Nuclear Horseman Studios. * Originally the series was going to be presented in the "Storytime Animation/Review" style, but was dropped due to cost. ** Character poses of Paladin Whiskey Pickles, Scribe Scribble Jot, and Elder Crossroads along with a few backgrounds were made. These can be seen on NHS's DeviantArt. * Back in pre-production, this series was going to be posted to The Rift Café's youtube channel, but ComicSansPony decided it was too mature for that channel. So it was moved to its own channel * The head writer/director, ComicSansPony, is no stranger to Fallout: Equestria projects having written: ** Ballad of a Crystal Pony (canceled) ** Adrift (canceled) ** Apocalypse Bronalysis (canceled) ** Unscrewed Audio Files (completed and made into an audiobook) ** Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files (completed) ** Icarus (in progress) ** Hold the Pineapple (in progress) ** The Trip (completed one-shot that was made into an audiobook) * The series is fact checked for accuracy by DCP. ** DCP also helps adapt Fallout lore to Fallout: Equestria lore if need be. * NHS intended to post episode monthly starting as far back as the release of the Prologue, but had to make changes to that plan as production went on. * The Prologue was written after the first episode script was written as a teaser for the series. ** Due to Production delays, "The Trollogue" was created as an impromptu April Fools joke. *** It even managed to fool the voice of DJ Pon3 for the series, DJ Strike. ** in the original draft of the Prologue script used for casting, there was an additional scene including the character Al Dente, but was cut for not feeling like a natural addition. The character is set to still appear later in the series. * The character Kriggle Pop has appeared in the epilogue chapter of Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files, where he is the DJ Pon3 15 years after Littlepip's story. * Zucchini and Pumpkin's names were added later in production. ** In early drafts of the first episode, Pumpkin's name was use as a term of endearment not her proper name. * Zucchini, was intended to be a male role, but when no male VA was found, the role became female and was voiced by CadetRedShirt. * Pumpkin was originally going to be voiced by FluffDragonArt, but due to other obligations she dropped out and was replaced by CadetRedShirt. * Forrest McGilvray was the first choice for the role of The Storyteller, and got the role without an addition. His catalogue of audiobook readings served as his audition. ** He was asked if he was interested almost a year before any scripts were written. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Drama Category:The Storyteller – A Fallout: Equestria Lore Series Category:Nuclear Horseman Studios Category:Audio Files Series Category:In Progress Side stories